eeveelution
by Eeveeandmudkiplover
Summary: the sequel of a wet experience
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a8dbb20ec8af37566e754866b67d1a""I'm not in the mood mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a49bbcd6d6a1c37704687213558f1d1""but I care about your safety,Nora."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ee5d8e9bd1cca6af4b2e78e77ecb456""but you did not care about my brother John when he disappeared mom"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f76f63ba30487e54e3143e3b24fe453d"My name is Nora parks and for years I have been looking for my brother john after his disappearance and It happened after he came back from getting milk. But I had found a weird drink when I looked in his room. It is strange that he disappeared and there's a weird drink on the floor. I needed hard evidence to prove that this is not an accident but I see no evidence. so all I have to do is buy one of the drinks for myself but my mom says otherwise. she thinks that it is the cause but I do not believe that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e1db4d072365ba49124293a5d980d0"On my way home I went to the store so I could get one of those drinks that my brother got but they were all out of the drink so I went home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb45da7bcc43bbb91db8ae03ed8c640"so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of eeveelution./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18ff44608a6623fa9831a796b64ad51b"good bye!/p 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nora overreacts too much," I said

"Well, you should try and listen to her sometime's. Especially since her brother disappeared she is not going to give this up." Says Dena Bank.

My name is Rachel parks and I can't lose my daughter like I did my son. One thing I have not told Nora is that I saw what happened to the john. And I could not forgive myself. So when Nora get's home from school and I know her first stop before home I will tell her.

Some time later...

Nora walk's in

"Hey Nora can we talk," I say sincerely

"Not now mom I too angry to talk with you"say's Nora

"What about this,I know what happened to john, " I say

"You do, what!" Nora says with excitement in her voice

"Please don't think me crazy,Nora,"I say

"Okay mom, " Nora says while she gets all comfortable.

"Well, john was ... TURNED INTO AN OSHAWOTT. I say sadly

Nora now was starstruck to hear that her brother was turned into an oshawott but had one more question to ask.

"What about him disappearing?" Say's Nora

"Well, all I know is that in a flash of light,he disappeared. I can't forgive myself for it because I had yelled at him for the vase and ..." Before I could finish Nora stops me and the doorbell rang so I got up and answer the door and a package was at the door.

"What is it" Nora says suspiciously

now this is strange to get a package without ordering it off of ! but the place that sent it was called tea forever but I have never heard of them.

"Can we have dinner then worry about this" say Nora as her stomach started to grumble loudly.

So they made dinner but the one thing that was missing is a drink. So they decided to open the box to find two bottle of the brand of drink that John had gotten when he disappeared.

"Should we drink it,mom." Says Nora

I was still thinking _if we drink these will we see john?_ At the bottom of the box I saw a note.

Dear Rachel,  
My name is gdude I can't tell you my real name but I do know what happened to your son. Such a sad turn of events. So I sent these drinks to you so you and your daughter can see john again. I hope you enjoy.  
Gdude

Now that I got who sent it to me out of the way now I can drink it.

"Let's do it"I say.

"Okay" Nora says

So we drank it but I did not feel different yet I just drank it.

-—_-_-_-  
Thanks for reading the second chapter!  
Please if you have not read it already read a wet experience to understand who john is!  
See you in the next chapter.


End file.
